


Purpose

by SimmeringSun



Category: Hyper Light Drifter, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Major Illness, face reveals, hyper light drifter au, this is so fucking stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimmeringSun/pseuds/SimmeringSun
Summary: Blues is a lone drifter who's just trying to uncover truths in the post apocalyptic world. (And maybe try to get with the local guardian along the way.)Basically an au where Blues is Drifter and Bass is Guardian





	Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> Who allowed this? WHO? Sorry to the majority of the population that doesn't know hyper light drifter AND megaman..

Bass has seen the drifter before. It was Bass' silent job to watch over the town he presided in. He protected the people and in exchange they offered him food and weaponry and dubbed the "Guardian". Bass never cared about the title, and he had to admit that he wasn't too curious about the reports they had about the new drifter roaming around at first.

Well at least he tried not to be. 

With his trusty sword in his hand and his long thick cape behind him, he set out at daybreak to do what he did daily. He held his map in his hands, marked x's and notes littering the land. There was no doubt in his mind that the land they were on was the resting place of the evil. And he was determined to finally open the doorway: the one that was hidden in plain daylight in the middle of the town.

He traveled out the entrance of the town, not bothering to wave to the people that were already up and about in the town. He walked on his heavy boots and decided to travel to the far ruins on on the very edge of his map. Something told him that there was something important there.

Walking under a cloudless sky, the guardian was definitely not prepared for the day ahead of him.

* * *

The drifter has seen the the guardian many times before, probably more than the guardian has seen him. It seemed like the tall man was following Blues everywhere, and when Blues saw the red eyes behind the shadow of a helmet, he couldn't help but drift into a corner, hiding, and just watching as the guardian looked over runes he had looked at moments before.

The guardian had a tall stature, and Blues was sure he was at least a foot taller than him. He had an assortment of swords at his hip, and thick armor. It was clear that he was not someone Blues wished to mess with.

Blues came to these lands because he knew about the evil that plagued the world. It hid right under the town of people. The largest town of people that hasn't been corrupted, and yet, evil being pumped into the land right under their feet.

Blues would sometimes go into the town. The people were all wary of him, and acted like he would attack at any second, but Blues didn’t mind. He’s seen the horrors of corruption that plagued the rest of the land. 

He used to believe that he would die before he accomplished much of anything, but knowing that something huge was going to consume all these people made him squash that thought. He was always analyzing and reading runes. He took notes and drawings down that he could only see. He had no purpose. But maybe, this was supposed to be his purpose.  
With the help of his notes, he managed to find out where a module in the north was. He was never one to waste time, so under a cloudy sky, he headed out to find it.

As he neared closer to the snowy mountains of the north, he shivered and held his cloak tighter around himself. He coughed and shivered a bit as a gust of wind swept right through him. The familiar taste of metal coated his teeth, but he shook his head and kept walking. He was sure he could reach the module by today.

His certainty in the feat slowly ebbed away as he kept trudging on through the snow. The wind started to grow harsher and bit through the scarf and visor that covered his face. He felt a cough wrack its way through his body, this time soaking his scarf with the red liquid that sprayed out of his mouth. His boots were soggy and he was having a hard time feeling his toes as the snow began to pile up high. He was not a very tall person, and he began to fear that he would soon be buried in the cold white powder.

Through the sound of the wind whipping around him, he heard a distant voice call out to him.He turned around towards the voice, stilling when he sees familiar red eyes. It’s the guardian. He walks over to him, having much less trouble walking through the snow than Blues did.

“What the hell are you doing?”, The guardian asks and Blues blinks in surprise and has to suppress a cough in order to answer him. 

“Exploring.”, He says. It sounds more like a wheeze. The guardian shakes his head.

“Stupid drifter. Exploring- In the middle of a fucking snow storm?”, He says as he throws his hands up. Blues huffs, trying not to flinch at the guardian’s sudden movement.

“I didn’t know it would storm.”, Blues explains through chattering teeth. “I’m close to what I’m looking for. I should go.”

“Unless what you’re looking for is your deathbed, you should head back to the town.”, The guardian says. “I know you have nowhere to stay. You can take shelter at my place.”

Blues is surprised by the offer. None of the townspeople have even asked where he lived. He wonders if there are any strings attached to such a deal, but he shakes his head. He had business to do anyways.

“Fine.”, The guardian says bitterly. “Go ahead and die, I don’t care.”

The guardian starts walking away and Blues almost feels guilty at the exchange but looks away. He didn’t expect such generosity from the guardian. Sure, he was dubbed with such a name, but there was no doubt that he looked intimidating. 

Blues watches the man walk away until he can’t see him anymore through the sheets of cascading snow. He shakes his head and pulls his scarf more over his face. He needed to find this module.

He keeps trudging, each step harder to take as the wind seems to work against him. Tears from the cold wind makes his eyes water behind his visor but he shakes his head and keeps walking blindly. 

It’s only after five minutes when his coughing starts to hurt more. His chest aches and his throat burns as more coughs make their way through his body. He tries to catch his breath between the coughing, but the harsh cold air makes his lungs burn more. He groans weakly as his legs give out and he falls into the thick snow. Every bone in his body seems to be shaking. He tries to will himself to stand up, but the smell of metal and mucus makes him want to vomit and he can’t.

As his body begins to numb, he feels silly for reusing the guardian’s offer. It was his job to watch over the people. Maybe he wasn't someone that he should refuse the help of.

His eyes water as his vision starts to grow black at the edges. More coughs wrack through him and he shakily manages to bring his scarf away from his mouth so that the blood splatters onto the white snow. His dizzy mind watches the snow slowly cover the red, just like it will soon cover over him.

He doesn’t hear the footsteps, but he does see the boots. He hears the muffle of a voice saying something, but he’s too out of it to register what it was. The person picks him up, strong arms holding his shivering form. He can’t help but curl up against the warmth of their chest. 

They try to protect him with the thick cape they have, wrapping it over him so the biting winds are less scalding. He weakly coughs and looks up and sees red eyes. 

“Guardian..”, He mumbles without thinking. He dizzily laughs and closes his eyes. “My guardian angel..”

The drifter falls asleep, somehow certain that he would wake again.

* * *

“What an idiot..”, Bass mumbles to himself as he walks through the storm. He hadn’t meant to go back for the small drifter. But there he was, carrying the man in his arms, frowning at the harsh coughs that wracked through him even in sleep.

The snow storm was bad, but luckily Bass’ thick clothing managed to keep the worst of it away from him. He looked at the thinner clothes of the drifter and rolls his eyes. He was destined to die out here in the snowy mountains dressed like that. 

As he started to head closer to the town, the snow that plagued the mountains turned into a downpour. Bass huffed at the bitter water, but quickens his steps. Luckily, all of the townspeople are inside due to the downpour, and he manages to get to his house without any questions about who he was carrying.

He turns the lights on, carrying the drifter to his bedroom and sets him down on the bed. The drifter is soaking to the core and Bass sees the man shiver and curl up at the loss of his warmth.

Bass huffs. This was turning more into a project, but he couldn’t just let this man die on his bed. So with hesitant hands, he peels the blood and water soaked scarf off of the man. Bass sighs at the scarf. He knew full well that the man was in the later stages of the illness that plagued even himself.

He shakes his head, taking off the man’s soaked red cloak and putting it in the pile on the floor. With hesitant hands, the guardian took off the man’s visor.

He stops, staring at the sleeping drifter. He looks oddly peaceful in his near dead slumber. Soft brown hair covers his eye lids, and Bass brushes the damp hair out of the way without thinking. He looks at the fluttering lashes and flushed face and can’t help but think one word.

Cute.

Bass curses and quickly takes his hand away. He’s never thought such ways about anyone before. He shakes his head and decides that the drifter should keep the rest of his clothes on to avoid awkwardness later. He throws a thick blanket over him and picks up the soaked clothes that he pulled off the man.

As he turns the lights off and leaves the room, that one word still plagues his mind.

* * *

The drifter dreams of water. Endless water at every turn he makes. He tries to walk through the pure substance, eager to see more of such a beauty, but each step he takes seems to stain the water. He gasps as a familiar red cloud beneath his feet and spreads until it’s as far as the eye can see. He coughs. More red spills from his lips and joins the endless red at his feet.

The black dog in the distance stares at him with unblinking eyes.

Blues sees a doorway before everything fades away.  
He wakes up with a gasp, air making its way into his sore lungs. He looks around, realizing he’s never seen this place before. He runs a hand through his floor and blushes when he realizes his cloak and scarf are gone.

The door to the room opens, and he quickly looks and sees the man who had saved him the night before. Memories of snow and pain rush back to him. The thoughts of a warm chest and strong arms make him blush more.

“Guardian…” He says to break the silence.

“God- Don’t fucking call me that. I used to be a feared warrior until the towns people decided to call me that cursed name.”, The guardian says as he crosses his arms and leans against the doorway.

“Ok, then what should I call you oh-great-warrior?”, Blues says with a twitch of his lips. He can’t tell if the guardian is amused or not with his face hidden with his helmet. Blues suddenly feels very vulnerable without his scarf and cloak hiding his face as well.

“Call me Bass.”, The guardian says.

“Bass..”, Blues says out loud. The name suits him well.

“Well, are you going to tell me your name or leave me to guess?”, Bass says with a roll of his eyes. The false annoyance in the other’s voice makes a small laugh roll through him.

“Blues.”, Blues says with a small smile. “My name is Blues..”

“Blues..”, Bass mumbles, as if testing the name out on his lips. He stares at Blues and Blues looks away at the attention, wondering if the guardian was silently judging him.

“Well, Blues.”, Bass says. “You’re a fucking idiot.”


End file.
